Truth and Deception
by MusingReaper
Summary: It's been 3 years since the battle with Asura, and since then Maka, along with the others, have grown up. Death City has been rebuilt and is thriving as its inhabitants enjoy the peace. However, things aren't as they seem. What if this peace has been built on lies? Can this deception be the undoing of them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Hiya! This is my first try at writing again in years and my first fanfiction ever. Hopefully you will like it. Anywho... enjoy!**

_Crash!_

"Maka?!" Soul yelled while running to Maka's room.

Slamming the door open, Soul was greeted with the sight of an over-turned bookshelf and a huge pile of books.

"Maka…?"

"Ow…"

Suddenly the pile of books moved to reveal a very disgruntled Maka.

"After all these years, I think I finally understand why you guys complain about my Maka-Chops," Maka grumbled while rubbing her head.

"Hurts don't it?" Soul laughed. He stood the bookshelf back up and reached a hand out to Maka. "So what were you doing that caused the book avalanche?"

"I'm trying to redecorate my room," she said, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "I figured after all these years, I need a change."

"Well I won't complain about that. It's not cool to stay in the past Maka."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not completely in the past, though! I did finally let go of the pigtails and the school girl look last year when we tried dating because as I remember you said, and I quote, 'cool guys don't date girls that look five years old.'" She said animatedly in a bad imitation of his deep voice.

"Well they don't!" Soul smirked. "I will give you that, you do appear to have grown up with the rest of us." Soul looked Maka up and down. Her dirty blonde hair was piled onto the top of her head in a messy bun. Her pale face had matured to show high cheek bones that accented her big green eyes that where surrounded by a little eye liner and mascara. She wore an over-sized band t-shirt and ripped up old jeans with bright, fuzzy, neon socks. He had to admit, his meister had in fact grown up over the last 3 years. "So, what are you going to try and do with this room anyway?"

Maka looked around her room. It was a complete mess. A pile of books stood in one corner surrounded by a mix of things she had collected over the years, but had lost her taste for. Pink shelves hung on the walls soon to be replaced by dark blue ones. New black and silver desk supplies still sat in a box to swap out with her old mismatched assortment of supplies. Her new blue and teal chevron comforter was only half unwrapped on top of her bed. A neat box of old pictures and scrapbooks ready to be sealed and put in storage stood next to a bag of very, very old stuffed animals that, honestly, Maka was sure why she still had.

"I'm not sure," Maka sighed. "I just got tired of living in a preteen's room while thinking about graduation. Could you help me move some of this stuff into storage?"

"Sure. Actually, I have some things I want to put in there too. Just let me go find it." Soul said as he walked out of Maka's room and down the hall to his.

Maka walked over to the box of pictures and picked up a few. She smiled as she looked at a photo of Soul and Black Star putting Kid in a headlock. Another picture was of Tsubaki as Liz and Patty did her makeup for her first date with Black Star. She was so lost in her memories that she almost didn't notice the paper that fell on the floor by her feet. Maka picked it up and gasped. It was the postcard from her mother that she had received just before the battle with Asura. She had lost it right after the battle and could feel a flood of emotions as she looked over the card for the first time in years.

This single card with a single word had helped her through the hardest battle of her life. It had saved her life, her friends' lives, and the lives of everyone in Death City. A single word… A single word that didn't look right…

Maka leaped from the bed she was sitting on to the box and dug through it. Desperately, she tossed things aside until she found what she was looking for. She finally held up the other postcards from her mother and took them back to her bed where the other lay. She placed them next to each other and analyzed every detail carefully.

Something was wrong. This one was different. The writing was different, but yet still familiar.

"No…"

By this time Soul had come back with his own box of items. As he walked into Maka's room, he knew something was up. Pictures were strewn all over her floor now and she sat on her knees by her bed with a look of shock on her face.

"Maka? Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked as he carefully walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking.

Abruptly, she stood up and walked out of her room. Soul was more than confused, but followed her down the hall to see her putting her boots on and grabbing her keys.

"Where are you going? Maka, please tell me what's going on."

Maka turned to him with a cold, stern expression and spoke in a solemn tone.

"I need to get to the academy. I need to talk to my _Papa_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Chapter number 2! Thank you so much for the review Glownight :) Yes it will be KiMa, but I want to lead up to it. I also want to give plenty of love to the other characters. ;)**

**Aaaand no, sadly I do not own Soul Eater. Now onto the story!**

Soul sped through the city toward the DWMA on his bike as he pondered over Maka's strange behavior. She hadn't said a word since telling him that she needed to talk to her father. Maka and her father had actually gotten closer after she almost lost him when he and Lord Death fought Asura, so it wasn't much of a surprise any more that she would want to talk to him. However, the tone she had used and the way he could feel her soul becoming darker and more chaotic with every passing minute was alarming.

As the academy came into view, Soul felt Maka tense up even more. What was going on?

…

Maka stormed through the halls in the direction of her father's soul. She could tell he was in the Death Room with Shinigami-sama. She would prefer to confront her father without an audience, but at the moment it didn't matter. She was too confused and angry to worry about Lord Death right now. But what if Lord Death knew, though? No, she couldn't keep thinking like this. She needed answers and she needed them now.

The door to the Death room was slammed open unceremoniously and Maka marched in.

"Oh, Maka? What a surprise! How are you?" Lord Death chirped.

"Honestly? Been better Lord Death, but with all due respect I need to speak to my papa." Maka growled.

"Alright then…" With that, Lord Death bounced over to his mirror.

Spirit stepped forward with a worried look.

"Maka, dear, what is it?"

"I need you to explain this." She held up the postcard.

"Oh! You found it! But, I don't understand what you mean. What do you need explained?"

Maka's eyes narrowed as she looked at her papa.

"Stop lying! I know this is _your_ handwriting! Why is _your_ handwriting on _momma's _postcard?"

Spirit's face drained of color as he looked down at his daughter.

"H-how did you notice?"

Maka scoffed. "I know my own papa's handwriting and I know my momma's handwriting. I guess I didn't notice with everything that was on my mind before the battle, but now… Now I can see the difference. So I'll say it one more time, explain this!"

Spirit sighed and lowered his head before meeting Maka's accusing glare.

"Maka, I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you. That was exactly what I was trying to avoid, but I see now that I avoided it for too long."

Seeing the pained look on Spirit's face diffused some of Maka's anger. However, it also confused her even more so.

"Then please papa, just tell me what it is you've been avoiding. I think I deserve to know."

"You do deserve to know," Spirit whispered, "but even after all these years, I still don't know how to say it. You need to know the truth though." He took a deep breath before choking out his next words. "Maka… your momma… she's passed away."

The world stopped. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true.

"What…? No. No! That can't be true! You're lying! You have to be lying!"

Spirit tried to wrap his arms around his frenzied daughter, but she pushed him away.

"I wish I was Maka, but she passed away while you and the rest of Spartoi were getting ready to face Asura."

"That was 3 years ago! You mean to tell me my momma died 3 years ago and you're just now telling me?!"

"You were under so much stress and pressure; I couldn't put more grief on you. I meant to tell you afterward, but you had been hurt so much during the fight that I was afraid I would lose you too. When you got better, I just wanted you to be able to be happy and live life with your friends. I didn't want to burden you with this. It was just easier to see you light up every time you got a postcard."

"So you've been faking the postcards for 3 years, just to avoid telling me the truth? How could you? How could you?!" Maka screamed.

"Maka, please-"

"No." She turned on her heel and ran out of the room, through the still open Death Room door, and down the deserted hallways of the academy. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care.

After a while, Maka looked up to find herself at the school library. She walked inside in a daze. This was too much to take in at once. She came here thinking that he father had just infringed on the last special thing her and her momma still had. Instead he had just taken over to cover up the fact that her mother was dead.

Dead.

The strong, independent woman Maka had looked up to her entire life was gone. She would never see her again like she always hoped she would. She would never find her again to show her that she grew up to be everything her momma had wanted her to be.

She didn't even get to say good-bye. Her papa took that from her because of his own weakness. She had just started to put her trust in him again and the whole time he had been lying. The whole time he kept this huge secret from her. His only daughter!

Maka couldn't hold it in anymore. The betrayal, the grief, the pain… It was too much. She was numb to the tears streaming down her face as she fell to her knees and let out all her emotions out.

All of Death City could probably hear the poor girl's sorrowful cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This is a bit of a short chapter before diving into the rest of the plot. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and if you would like to see it continue, please let me know ;) And now... onto the story!**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

Death the Kid was running down the academy halls. He had heard heart wrenching cries coming from the library and recognized them immediately. The cries had stopped a few seconds ago, but he could still feel her erratic, shuddering soul.

As he entered the library, Kid walked briskly around the many shelves until he saw Maka sitting in a corner at the back. Or, rather, what his soul perception told him was Maka. The sorrowful, broken face that met him did not look like the kind face of his friend. But the most disturbing was her usually vibrant and determined green eyes were dull and staring blankly at her hands that were gripping her knees as if they were the only things in the world that she could hold together.

"Maka…?" Kid asked softly.

She looked up at him, but her expression never changed. The florescent lights of the library caught on her face to reveal tear streaks down her face. Kid's heart dropped. He didn't know what was wrong and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation, but he couldn't let his friend be alone right now. She looked too fragile and breakable for him to walk away with a clear conscious.

Kid knelt in front of Maka and hesitantly placed his hands over hers that were still gripping her knees. She flinched at the sudden disturbance and he could see more tears glazing over her eyes. It was heartbreaking.

"Ma-"

"She's dead!" Maka choked out.

Kid's mouth still hung open as his unsaid words were answered. Dead? Who was dead?

"Who's dead Maka?" He whispered.

The unshed tears were unleashed and cascaded down her face as if trying to escape the poor girl's inner turmoil.

"Mama," Maka whimpered. "My mama is dead."

"Oh," Kid looked down and let out a long breath. When he looked back at the girl in front of him, he felt a strange pull on his heart. She looked so close to shattering that he acted without thinking and just pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Maka."

They stayed like that for a minute before Kid noticed another soul was with them. He glanced up to see Soul looking down at his meister sadly. Kid could see Soul's soul reaching out to Maka's and could see her soul beckoning Soul toward her. Exchanging a knowing look, Kid shifted to let Soul take his place. However, before he could move too far, Kid felt Maka's soul reaching toward his as well.

Kid looked back at Maka inquisitively as she half hugged Soul, but still reached out for him with the other arm. Pausing for a moment, Kid pondered as to why she needed him. She had her faithful weapon and best friend, if not more, already there for her; why did she need him? He found himself feeling a bit lost as he continued to think about the current predicament, until he looked back at her face. Her eyes had that same sad look and he couldn't find it in himself to let her look at him that way any longer. He let her pull him back into a hug and wrapped an arm around her waist.

He didn't understand why it hurt so much to see her in such pain, but he wouldn't let her feel neglected if she needed him for whatever reason. He just… couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! Sorry for the wait, but this story is being uploaded as I write it and writer's block is a bitch. Any who, I hope you enjoy it, so please read & review :) **

**I still, sadly, do not own Soul Eater.**

"I'm sorry."

Maka pulled away from Soul and Kid to wipe away any traces of tears from her face. She wasn't going to break down like this and she sure as hell wasn't going to drag her friends down with her.

Soul and Kid, however, exchanged confused and worried looks before regarding the blonde in front of them that, just seconds ago, was in the midst of heavy grieving.

"Maka, there's nothing to be sorry for," Soul said.

"Perhaps, but this is something I should be used to," Maka said as she finally looked both boys in the eye. "We deal with death every day. We've dealt death to pre-kishins, kishins, and witches with death weapons for years now. We serve a Death God and we even live in a place called _Death _City! The idea of death should not be so shocking to me."

Soul was at a loss for words. Honestly, he had no idea what to do for his meister in this situation. He had left his family, but never dealt with a loss like this. This was so uncool. Maka shouldn't have to go through this, especially at the hand of her own father. Soul would definitely be having a word with Spirit. His rambling thoughts were put on hold, though, as Kid finally spoke up.

"Your reasoning is completely logical Maka, but please believe me when I tell you that I understand what you're going through and the fact that this _does_ bother you is a good thing. It shows how human you are and how good of a heart you have. Quite honestly, if you were unaffected by this I would be worried."

Maka looked at the young Death God and saw nothing but good natured honesty in those horribly deep golden eyes. She shook her head to keep from getting lost in his haunting orbs and found her train of thought locking onto something he had said.

"No offense Kid, but what do you mean you understand? I mean, I know you almost lost your father all those years ago, but I though Shinigami's were practically impassive when it came to death. You are basically living death, aren't you? What do you know of losing someone that was so close to you?"

Kid frowned and looked away from the grieving, but ever so intelligent meister. Tension filled the room as he stayed silent. Maka looked to Soul and after a moment, he nodded before rising to his feet.

"Ahem, well… I need to speak to Lord Death about something," Soul said as he walked toward the entrance of the library. "And get an explanation from his lying excuse of a weapon," he muttered as he left.

…

Even after Soul left, Kid stayed silent and refused to meet Maka's prying gaze. The tension continued to grow which made Maka even more curious, but also a bit agitated. If he didn't want to talk about it, why did he try to sympathize? It was more than just sympathizing though, and she knew it.

"Kid… I know there's something you're not telling me. And don't try lying, because I felt it in your soul when you hugged me."

Sighing, Kid finally met her deep green gaze. He couldn't lie to her. Well, he could, but they were sitting in a library, surrounded by heavy books that he really didn't want crushed into his cranium. The dent might him off-center and then he would be even more asymmetrical and- No! Hold it together Kid. That has nothing to do with the situation at hand and the longer he stalls, the more irritated the book-wielding meister in front of him gets.

"Alright, I did mean what I said about understanding what you're going through. I also want you to understand that Shinigami's are not necessarily impassive to death and the grief it can bring. We just deal with it so much that it becomes second nature, but that doesn't make personal deaths any less painful."

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer my question as to how you understand my situation. Your father is alive and well. You've never know the pain of losing a parent; someone who raised you and helped you grow."

Kid took a deep breath as gold orbs locked on to deep green. "Yes, my father is very much alive. I have, however, known the pain of losing a parent. You see, I too lost my mother."

**Cliff-hanger! Bear with me though, I have a plan! :D**


End file.
